


hit shuffle

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cheating, Comfort, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Impaired Consent, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: this is an event i held on tumblr but, since they're full drabbles, i figured i'd post 'em here too. they're fics i wrote based on a series of lyrics from random songs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader/Sugawara Koushi, Dabi/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Kudos: 97





	1. unholy ;; yaku morisuke

**Author's Note:**

> includes: smut, cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> been havin’ thoughts all the time, you and i and they won’t go away // i kinda like what it’s like in my mind, i don’t wanna be saved // every night i’m undressin’ with him and i’m thinkin’ of you // yeah, i know it’s the wrong thing to do but i kinda want to //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: smut, cheating

heavy bass thumped through the house, your ears ringing and head fuzzy from a mix of music and alcohol. the hand around yours was warm and sweaty, but it wasn’t what you were focused on at the moment.

unable to help yourself, you let your eyes wander back to the short brunette across the room. head tossed back as he laughed, his cheeks flushed red with the alcohol in his red solo cup, your heart skipped a beat at how gorgeous yaku was. when he turned to look in your direction, you grinned, giving him a tiny wave.

brown eyes narrowed slightly, a tiny head nod the only response you received before he turned back to whoever he was talking to.

“hey, who you lookin’ at?” a soft voice asked in your ear, and you turned to face your boyfriend with a smile.

“no one, babe. i do need to use the bathroom though. hold this for me?” you asked, holding the plastic cup in your hand out for him to take. he smiled down at you, a soft and fond look and a thrill rippled up your spine as you took in his handsome features. “thanks. i’ll be back soon.”

he said something you couldn’t make out over the loud music, not that it was important as you looked around for yaku. when you found no sign of him, your lips turned down in a pout and you turned towards the stairs, keen on _actually_ finding the bathroom now.

still, you scoped the room one more time before you disappeared upstairs.

the music wasn’t much quieter upstairs but there weren’t as many people, the few you saw milling about chatting, drinks in hand. you were sure there wasn’t a single sober person at the party, which worked in your favor since you spent more time trading secret looks with yaku than you did at your loving boyfriend. the guilt was overshadowed by an overwhelming desire to feel yaku’s hands all over you, and you squeaked when you were yanked sideways into an open door.

before your fuzzy brain could register what was going on, there were fingers in your hair and a knee between your thighs.

“you’ve been watching me all night,” yaku’s voice purred in your ear, the hand in your hair guiding your head to the side. “you look so pretty, princess. i almost came over and dragged you away myself.”

your breath hitched when his lips grazed your neck, trailing down to your shoulder before his teeth sank into your skin. “m-mori--” you whined, squirming against his knee. the friction against your clothed slit was just enough to wind you up more, and you continued to roll against it, seeking relief. “i missed you!”

yaku snickered at that, soothing his bite mark with his tongue. it wouldn’t be enough to leave a mark come the morning, but it sure looked pretty on your skin at the moment. “what about your boyfriend? don’t you miss him?”

your nails dug into his side through his shirt and you looked at him with a pleading expression. you knew what you were doing was wrong, but with the heat pooling between your legs and arousal soaking your panties, you couldn’t bring yourself to care-- just like always.

“mori, please,” you whispered, trying to tug him closer. his knee prevented this, so instead you tangled your fingers in his short hair and pulled, slotting his lips against yours.

they curled up against your skin and then his hands met the outside of your thighs. “we’re gonna have to hurry up before someone catches on,” he whispered, dragging your panties down your legs. much as he wanted to take his time with you, he knew your boyfriend would come searching for you if you took too long. 

truth be told, yaku _liked_ the thrill of sneaking around and, given how were you were against his fingers circling your clit, he could say the same for you.

you mewled his name, fisting his shirt in your hands when he sank a finger in. the mix of alcohol and arousal was causing your head to spin, unable to focus on anything but yaku drawing your orgasm closer at a frightening speed. his rough thumb on your clit was making you squirm and ride his fingers, seeking more.

he knew you were getting close and couldn’t help but tease, withdrawing his fingers to pet your clit while he asked, “what’s got you so worked up, pretty girl? is it the alcohol? or me? or maybe you just enjoy this. is that it?”

shaking your head made the room spin and you clenched your eyes closed, causing yaku to laugh under his breath. your already warm skin heated further when you felt yourself being lifted, arms hooking under knees and yaku’s hard body pinning you against the door. taking the time to litter kisses all over his skin, you left a mark on him in a way he couldn’t on you.

that alone was the only thing that pissed him off about this arrangement. he wanted you to see _his_ marks littering your skin every time you got undressed, not your _boyfriend’s_ . but he wasn’t _quite_ ready for that commitment, and so you weren’t quite ready to break up with your partner.

“don’t worry, princess. i enjoy it too, but i’m gonna enjoy fucking you even more,” he whispered as he slipped inside you. the pain of your nails through his shirt was forgotten in the heady pleasure of your tight heat around him, a low groan resonating in his chest as your walls fluttered, trying to suck him further in.

your head tipped back and met the wall with a thud as he rutted into you, giving you no time to adjust. what yaku lacked in height he _certainly_ didn’t lack in size, and the sweet sting of him filling you up and stretching you made you cry out.

his name fell from your lips, drowning out the heavy bass and filling the room, punctuated by the wet sounds of his hips meeting yours. you couldn’t think of anything else but his cock, all thoughts of your boyfriend and the party being pushed out by the pleasure fogging your brain. you were limp in his arms, letting him hold you up and fuck you like his own personal doll.

a smirk curled on yaku’s lips as he stared at you, lips parted in small gasps every time he hilted inside you. it was messy, it was noisy, and it felt so _fucking_ good to see you a wreck in his arms, coming undone under _his_ touch.

he could feel you tightening around him, squeezing every time he grazed your clit and he cursed as he slammed into you. “come for me, princess,” he hissed, listening to the voices pass by the door and wondering if they could hear the noises you were making through the wood. he didn’t even know who’s room you were in or whether they might want to get in and couldn’t even bring himself to care as you raked your nails up his shoulders.

your back bowed off the hardwood, legs squeezing around his arms as you came with a wail, eyes widening before slamming shut. he grunted, unable to hold back from spilling inside you when you were so tight around him.

he held you against the door for a moment longer, panting into your neck before dropping you carefully to the floor, making sure you could stand. there was a sheen of sweat on your face and your makeup was fuzzy, lipstick smeared and he would guess he was wearing some of it now. your hair was a knotted mess where he had grabbed it, and he snickered because it was so _obvious_ what you had been doing. 

pulling you in close, he kissed you hard, tongue sneaking into your mouth for a quick taste before he said, “you should get back before he realizes you’ve been gone too long. if he hasn’t already.”

a small, guilty smile graced your face as you pulled your panties back up your legs. the mess between your legs would be obvious if your boyfriend decided to grab your thigh, but you were too drunk to care.

“i’ll see you later then,” you whispered, pulling him down for one last kiss before exiting the room. the hallway was devoid of anyone except a couple down at the end of the hall. you hid your face behind your hair as you made your way to the bathroom to clean up.

yaku remained in the room for a few minutes more, scrolling through his phone until it seemed an appropriate enough amount of time had passed, only to run into you in the hall.

grinning, he let you go down first, catching sight of your boyfriend smiling at you in relief as you made your way towards him through the crowd.

he even waved up at yaku, nodding as you made up whatever excuse you could to explain your delay.

yaku snickered. he would never have a clue.


	2. rewind ;; akaashi keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i close my eyes in the wind, it flows on top of my skin // it blows me back to a time // when i’d wear my heart on my sleeve, ready for the fall // bittersweet tears in the dark, butterflies when i hear you call //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: angst

the road before you was dark, sparkling lights in the distance indicating a city that you had no intentions of stopping in. there were no other cars in sight, just an endless stretch of darkness and road as you tried to block out the thoughts threatening to take over.

rolling the windows down, cool air swept across your skin. you hadn’t realized you were so warm and breathed a sigh of relief. it helped clear your mind, the road coming back into focus and you smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

_“keiji, look at that,” you said, pointing out the window at the sun setting over the mountain. the sky was a backsplash of colors; blues and pinks and oranges and purples all swirling together to create something picture perfect._

_akaashi smiled at you from the driver’s seat, the picture of serenity as he guided the car along the road. it was the first time in a while that the two of you had taken a road trip, and you couldn’t be happier._

_“i think i’d like to be married at sunset,” you mused out loud, turning to look at him with a grin._

_he smiled in response._

the memory is almost agonizing as you think about his smile. it hadn’t meant anything then, just another gentle look like he always gave you, but you knew better now. it wasn’t soft-- it was sad.

_another trip, not long after his promotion at work, this time to the city. okinawa was beautiful that time of year, a swirl of color as leaves fell, littering the streets. people were starting to dress warmly, light jackets, the occasional scarf around a neck, and beanies of all colors everywhere you looked._

_akaashi’s hand was warm in yours, tight as he guided you through the throngs of people towards a restaurant. you talked happily the whole time about a family gathering coming up and how excited you were, telling him your mother kept asking if he had “popped the question yet”._

_akaashi smiled as he held the door open for you._

thinking back on it, you couldn’t remember the name of that restaurant. the food had been good, the service amazing, and the ambience passable.

what you did remember, looking back, was the air surrounding akaashi as you talked. at the time, you hadn’t noticed, too absorbed in your own thoughts and worries to really consider that his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and his answers weren’t as interested as they were before.

on the ride home, his hand stayed in his lap.

_the party your parents were throwing for your newly engaged sister was packed, family ranging from immediate to inner to circle to friends who_ were _family filling their modest home and spilling out into the back yard._

_your mother was bombarding you and akaashi with questions about your life, even though she already knew pretty much everything, and then the question came up._ _  
__“when are the two of_ you _getting married?”_

_akaashi stiffened beside you while you chuckled, rubbing the back of your neck. truth be told, you were wondering that yourself and glanced at him, gauging his reaction._ _  
__he was smiling, staring down at his feet but the blush you expected was nowhere to be found, and his hand withdrew from yours._

_at that moment, someone called your mother’s name and she smiled, turning away from you and promising to find you later. akaashi followed after you through the crowd, saying hi to people and introducing him to those he had yet to meet, ignoring the way he avoided your hand every time you reached out to him and your gaze whenever you tried to meet his._

that was the final straw, you supposed, watching the road sign for the town coming up flash in your headlights. the exit passed by in a flash and you glanced at your gas gauge.  
you could push another town.

_later that night, you stumbled into your shared apartment and turned to face him. exhaustion was etched on his face, and you were sure you looked no better, but there was a look on his face you didn’t recognize._

_he stared at you, his teeth worrying his lower lip as he stared at everything in the room but you._ _  
__“_____,” he whispered, hands curling into fists at his side._

_your heart lurched in your chest, legs turning to jelly beneath you as the room spun. part of you wanted to pretend he was going to ask you to marry him-- finally, at long last, after all the hints. but you knew better, knew you couldn’t pretend that’s what it was, not when there were tears gathering in his beautiful blue eyes and agony in his voice._

_“what did i do?” you whispered, resting your hand on your cheek. you collapsed to the couch, staring at your feet as his breath hitched, but he didn’t come to comfort you._ _  
__you already knew he wouldn’t._

_“it wasn’t--” he started, taking a step forward before he relented. taking a deep breath, he choked out, “i just don’t love you anymore.”_

a tear spilled down your cheek, followed by more until the road blurred, but still you drove on. focusing on the wind blowing over your overheated skin, you picked apart every memory you had with akaashi, right down to that last one.

still, you were unable to determine where things had fallen apart or how you had failed to see the warning signs that had been there the whole time.

_blinded by love_ , you thought bitterly, watching your phone light up for a moment. glancing at the road again, you picked it up and saw the name on your screen, the cause of your tears.

_where are you? are you okay? answer your phone please, i’m worried._

smiling sadly, you put your phone back down and turned back to the road, pressing down on the gas pedal. the only thing you wanted to feel at the moment was the wind across your skin and the pavement passing beneath the wheels of your car.

tomorrow could wait.


	3. do not disturb ;; iwaizumi + oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m on the very top floor, room 1334 // there’s a king size bed but we can do it on the floor // turn your cell phone off, leave a sign at the door that says // do not disturb // and if i were you, i’d bring your girlfriend too // two is better than one, three is better than two // leave a sign on the door, the whole night through that says // do not disturb // do not disturb //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: dubious consent ;; alcohol, smut, face-fucking

you glanced up at iwaizumi curiously as he wrapped on the door. you’ve never seen his hands shake before and wonder why he even agreed to this if he was so nervous.  
on second thought, why did _you_ even agree to this when you had never seen this person before? it was iwa who met them in the bar, suggested you go up to their room, and you had no idea what was in store for you. this was dubious at best, dangerous at worst, and iwa had to be more drunk than you thought to agree to it in the first place. not that you were much better since _you_ had agreed as well.

the door opened and your heart caught in your throat, nerves flaring up and making the already wobbly hallway start to spin.

oikawa tooru, the international volleyball superstar, stood in the doorway, sans shirt and smirking as he eyed you up and down.

“well, i didn’t know your _girlfriend_ was so pretty too, iwa-chan,” he purred, and you could hear the slur to his words indicating he was from sober. “but i’m glad you decided to come.”

he stepped back, allowing iwaizumi to draw you further into the room and you looked around at the royal suite. oikawa’s hand rested on your back, guiding you through the living room area towards a door on the right, which turned out to be the bedroom. the curtains were open on the city night sky and two bottles of champagne sat in a bucket of ice beside three glasses on a table in front of it.

“are you sure you’re alright with this?” oikawa asked as he walked over to the table and picked up a bottle. the cork popped and the alcohol fizzed as he poured each flute full and, against your better judgement, you took it when he handed it to you.

iwa’s arm around your waist tightened for a moment and when you looked up, you registered the silent question in his hazy eyes. 

maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way oikawa’s muscles rippled beneath his skin with every simple movement he made, or _maybe_ it was the dark and promising lust in his chocolate brown eyes that made you nod, but either way you found yourself suddenly pinned between the two men.

you were already warm from the alcohol, but the heat radiating off the two of them made you feel faint, and oikawa snickered.

“you look warm, princess,” he cooed, and his fingers were rough and calloused as they grazed under your shirt, pushing it up. “let’s get this off, hm?”

you gulped harshly and blurted out, “my name is _____.”

iwa chuckled behind you, teeth nipping the lobe of your ear while oikawa said, “that’s pretty, but i don’t think we need it tonight, princess.”

your shirt was pulled up over your head and another pair of hands swiftly unzipped your skirt, letting it and your panties fall to the floor uselessly, already forgotten as fingers skimmed up between your thighs.

you weren’t even sure whose hands were whose now, your head unable to process anything but the brief touch against your lower lips. it was too hard to hold your head up, and you let it fall back to rest against iwaizumi’s shoulder. he was fiddling with the buttons of his shirt against your back, and you barely registered that that meant it was _oikawa_ who was touching you so intimately, his fingers circling your clit while his mouth latched onto your neck.

“oh, what’s this?” he murmured against your skin, gathering up the rush of wetness against his fingers. “am i making you feel good? you’re so wet all of a sudden.”

you whined, squirming against iwaizumi’s chest as oikawa prodded at your dripping hole, slipping one long, thick finger inside. he smirked at the noise, curling it inside you and you jumped when a second finger slid in beside his, moving against oikawa’s.

“h-haji,” you gasped, hips jerking in his hold. the alcohol was both helping and hindering you, sending you careening towards your orgasm every time oikawa’s thumb swiped your clit but it was impossible to think beyond it. the fingers inside you moved out of rhythm against your spongy walls, one focusing on one particular spot inside you and you came with a loud cry, tangling your fingers in oikawa’s hair.

“she’s even prettier when she comes,” oikawa commented, withdrawing his finger from you and slipping it into his mouth. “and her _taste*_. hajime, you’re so lucky.”

iwa chuckled behind you, placing kisses all over your shoulder and neck before turning your head to claim your lips. “i know it, tooru. why don’t you get on your knees and thank him for making you come, princess?”

“o-okay,” you whisper, letting him push you down to the thick carpet. 

oikawa smirked, looking down at your wide, glossy eyes as you waited patiently, lips already parted. “oh, you’ve got her _well_ trained,” he commented, pushing his sweats down his muscular legs. 

he wasn’t as big as iwa, but he was just as rough, gripping your hair in a fist and guiding your mouth to the tip of his cock. strings of precum were already trailing down his shaft and he groaned when you took him halfway before stopping, gagging lightly around him.

“you can do better than that, princess,” iwa said, the encouragement laced with warning, and tears pricked your eyes as you took him further still, relaxing your throat as much as you could. oikawa’s cum was bitter and unfamiliar on your tongue, almost unpleasant, but the way iwa was watching you and stroking his cock made you forget about it. “you know your safe word if you want to stop.”

all you could do was blink in response, hands wrapping around oikawa’s thick thighs as he fucked your mouth as he pleased. the room was filled with your gagging and choking, drool spilling down over your chin. your vision was blurry with tears, turning them into fuzzy outlines as iwa guided oikawa into a kiss. you recognized the sound of iwa’s moans mixing with oikawa’s and whined, earning a sharp jerk of his hips which forced your nose into the neatly trimmed curls at the base of his cock.

“fuck, that’s good,” he grunted, pulling away from iwaizumi to look down at you. the sight earned a groan from your partner, who was looking down at you with a dark gleam in his eyes. “why don’t you take her from behind? i wanna feel her moan around me while i come down her throat.”

to your surprise, oikawa pulled from your mouth, coaxing you to follow him towards a chair by the window. as soon as he was seated, he filled your mouth again while iwa settled between your knees. pulling on your hips, he positioned you until he could slip his cock inside you, filling you with one quick thrust and you cried out his name. it was muffled and unrecognizable with the cock filling your mouth, but he understood all the same while oikawa moaned.

grinning up at oikawa, he said, “i forgot to warn you-- she’s a screamer.” 

the smirk oikawa tried to offer was wiped away, his head tipping back to rest on the chair as iwaizumi set a brutal pace, his hips slapping against yours and drawing a litany of muffled moans from you. your scalp was on fire from oikawa’s grip, but you didn’t even _think_ about asking him to stop, too focused on the mounting pleasure between your legs. the sweet sting of two cocks stretching you out and oikawa’s girth cutting off your oxygen caused you to go cross-eyed, struggling to keep your eyes open until iwa’s hand wrapped around your throat, applying the lightest pressure.

he groaned and called oikawa’s name. the dishevelled male gave him a bleary look, following iwa’s arm down to your throat. “i can feel you fucking her throat.”

his hand was quickly replaced with oikawa’s and he choked upon feeling his cock move against his palm. 

“fuck, _fuck_ ,” he snarled, pushing your face down against his pelvis as he came, forcing you to swallow and gag around every drop of his cum. 

your vision swam, already fucked up due to the alcohol, and the light pressure he applied around throat narrowed your focus down to the slide and stretch of iwa’s cock inside you, grazing your tender g-spot as his balls slapped against your clit and you cried out around oikawa’s softening cock as you came.

iwa cursed behind you, continuing to slam into you even though you were trembling in his hands, squirming to get away. “ah, ah, princess. i haven’t come yet, so sit still and take it.”

your nails bit into oikawa’s skin, his grip keeping you from pulling away from his cock sitting soft in your mouth now. it was already stirring to life again as you whined and begged, words slurring around him and he snickered.

iwa snarled at last and stuffed himself all the way inside you, rocking his hips as he came inside your oversensitive cunt. like oikawa, he remained inside you after he was finished, using you as a cockwarmer from both ends while they talked above your head.

“i’m not leaving until tomorrow afternoon,” oikawa drawled, petting your hair and massaging your scalp where he had been holding. your eyes fluttered to half-closed, staring up at him with glittering eyes, makeup smeared down your cheeks from your tears. you were the prettiest sight he’d seen in a while. “and i could use some company in that king size bed.”

“what do you say, princess?” iwa asked, pulling you off oikawa’s cock by the hair at long last. 

it took you a moment to process what he’d asked, and he gripped your jaw in his other hand, repeating his question. 

“u-um, okay,” you whispered, forcing your glazed eyes to focus on oikawa, reclining in the chair wearing a leisurely smirk. “that sounds good.”

both men snickered at your blissed out, slurred words, wondering if you even knew what you were agreeing to. iwa lifted you up, depositing you on top of the egyptian cotton sheets adorning the bed. it was probably the nicest you’d ever laid on, and you were too fucked out to even appreciate it.

the two men hovered over you, sharing a look before climbing on beside you, and oikawa considered extending the room payment for a day, just to compensate for what he intended to do to you tonight.


	4. queen of the night ;; kuroo tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wearin’ your t-shirt i’m queen of the night // one hand on the wheel and one hand on my thigh // and i know it sounds crazy but babe i am too // i just can’t turn my back on you //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: fluff

“hey, princess.”

kuroo’s deep voice echoed from the driver’s seat of the car, face barely visible in the backlight off the radio. music spilled so quietly from the speakers that the lyrics were indistinguishable, but the beat was soft and soothing.

“hey yourself,” you said, barely a whisper, unwilling to break the peacefulness inside the car.

when kuroo had texted you ten minutes ago asking if you wanted to go for a drive, there had been no hesitance in your answer and no need to ask why. there was no reason, it was just kuroo’s way.

that was why you didn’t ask for the destination as he pulled off the curb, relishing in the emptiness of the streets as he raced away from the city. no comments were made on the red lights run or stop signs ignored until the lights faded in the rearview, leaving only darkness and trees and occasional small towns. how far he intended to go was known only to him, and he had a full tank.

“how was your day, princess?” kuroo asked after an indeterminate amount of time. his hand seeked yours out blindly, linking his fingers between yours on your thigh and squeezing.

“it was okay,” you said. then, “i missed you.”

a quiet chuckle reached your ears and his fingers tightened a fraction between yours. “i missed you too. i’m sorry i’ve been so busy.”

turning to look at him finally, you took in as much of his face that you could see. his skin was tinged purple from the lights off the radio, dark circles under his eyes but a small smile on his face as he scanned the road before you. the headlights illuminated nothing of importance, and his thumb rubbed circles on the back of your hand to indicate he was worried about nothing.

smiling, you adjusted in your seat and rested your head on his shoulder. his hand slid further between your thighs, beneath the long t-shirt you wore covering the shorts you had put on before leaving the apartment. it was one of his that he had left one night after staying over. it smelled like him and you couldn’t help slipping it over your head, smiling as you cuddled down into the fabric that dwarfed your form.

“if i said i wanted to run away and never come back, would you go with me?” he asked suddenly, and you tensed against him.

tilting your head up, you took in his profile again but found nothing to give away what he was thinking.

“yeah,” you murmured, looking at the clock. 2:03 in the morning. you had classes the next day, he had work.

“i know your friends don’t like me,” he said, hand tightening on your thigh.

“i don’t care,” you answered. they thought kuroo wasn’t good for you, called him a flirt and a playboy. they didn’t know this kuroo, the one who picked you up after a bad day, no questions asked and took you to dinner at your favorite restaurant just to make you feel better. they didn’t see the kuroo who turned up at your door with circles so black under his eyes it looked like he lost a fight, just to curl up under your blankets and talk late into the night even though he was exhausted because he liked the sound of your voice. and they didn’t know the kuroo who texted you with no warning to get ready at 2 in the morning to go somewhere just because he hadn’t seen you in a few days.

the kuroo you knew would kill himself to make you happy, and that was what mattered.

“where do you wanna go?” he asked, hitting the turn signal and turning down an unnamed road.

you sat up then, moving as close to him as the center console would allow and pressing your lips to his cheek. he warmed under your touch, craning his neck to the side and letting you trail kisses down his jawline, neck and shoulder, and then back up. your forehead met his cheek then, breath warm as it ghosted over his skin.  
“it doesn’t matter, tetsu. so long as i’m with you.”

he blinked at your soft spoken words, fingers digging into the skin of your thigh as his heart skipped a beat. there weren’t enough words to describe how you made him feel, but something told him he didn’t need them.

pressing harder on the gas pedal, he dropped a kiss on the top of your head and said, “alright, princess. you’ll have me, then. as long as you want.”


	5. take it off ;; dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s a place i know if you’re lookin’ for a show // where they go hardcore and there’s glitter on the floor // and they turn me on when they take it off // when they take it off, everybody, take it off //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: dubious constent ;; alcohol, implied drug use, mild sexual content

the world spun in hues of flashing lights through smoke from a fog machine, the heavy blare of bass pounding in your ears and seeping out to the rest of your body. your sparkly sequin tube dress and glitter from god knows where covering your body reflected the lights. you were a show and you knew it, comparable to the women dancing in boxes all around the club.

“he’s staring at you,” your friend said in your ear. compared to the volume of the music, it was a whisper, tickling your skin and making you shiver.

“who?” you asked, still rocking your hips against hers.

her subtlety was nonexistent as she pointed to a black haired man some distance away. through the pulsing lights and fog, and your own intoxication, you could make out his rather handsome features and jewelry glittering in the lights. he raised his cup to you and you averted your gaze, giggling, only to find him gone when you looked back.

“well shit,” you muttered, eyes scanning the writhing bodies for a sign of him, only to jump when he seemed to materialize in front of you.

he held a glass in one hand, the other one held out to you while he smirked deviously. “care to dance?”

before you could answer, you were pushed forward by you giggly friend, drink sloshing precariously close to the rim of your own glass. taking his hand to steady yourself, you found yourself being whisked away into the crowd.

he spun you around, pressing his hips to your ass, winding one arm around your middle. his voice was husky and teasing in your ear as he moved to the beat of the music.  “you’re pretty enough to be in one of those cages, princess,” he whispered, quiet enough that he had to be  _ right  _ next to you to be heard. “i’d pay to see that.”

you giggled at that, looking at the beautiful women swaying against the cage bars. he was right, you  _ could  _ if you wanted.

you ground back into him, swivelling your hips around to do it again and feeling his arm tighten around you.

“i could give you a private show,” you said, reaching up to tangle your fingers in his hair, “if you want.”

his laughter rumbled in his chest and your buzz swirled like a tangible thing in your head, breathing in the smell of pot smoke and something distinctly sweet. he was warm against your back, almost unnaturally so, but you couldn’t tell if that was from your intoxication or if he was  _ actually  _ that warm.

“is that a promise?” he asked, arm moving down, hand skimming the soft flesh of your inner thigh. “i’ll take you up on it, if you aren’t careful.”

you shivered then, the dark promise of danger and a good time ringing in his whispered words. “make it worth my time, i’ll make it worth yours,” you retorted, hand covering his and guiding it up higher, pushing the fabric of your dress up, just shy of your soaked cunt. his fingers twitched, but didn’t push past where your hand held his.

there was a strong urge to but he was enjoying your teasing, willing to play along because he knew at the end of the night your legs were going to be wrapped around his hips later.

he smiled, letting his tongue slide up the side of your neck, tasting glitter and something uniquely you.

you were going to be fun.


	6. be kind ;; tendo satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanna believe, wanna believe // that even when you’re stone cold you’re sorry // tell me why you gotta be so outta your mind, yeah // i know you’re chokin’ on your fears // already told you i’m right here // i will stay by your side // every night //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: angst

“i don’t need you, you know,” tendo said out of the blue. you looked up from your textbook, seated in your lap while he watched a movie beside you. the small gap between your body and his suddenly seemed miles wide and you longed to reach out to him.

his words stung, but you schooled your expression into one of neutrality. the worst thing about tendo was when he said things that were pointed attacks to make you “see him for what he was”.

a monster. a freak. undeserving of you.

he never said as much, but the thoughts were there beneath his questions about why you were with him, why you stayed. you could hear them echoing back to you in the tight, high pitch of his voice when you were laying in his arms at night and it made you choke up every time.

staring at him, you bit your lower lip. his eyes were glued to the tv screen, unseeing and vacant as he thought about whatever negative memory he had dredged up in the last five minutes. reaching out to touch him, he jerked back and you flinched, withdrawing your own and placing it in your lap.

“you’ll leave,” he said, and sounded almost bored. “you’ll find someone better and disappear. and that’s okay. i’ll find someone better too.”   
your lips parted and closed without making a sound, eyes growing wide and filling with tears. 

“you don’t have to be mean, satori,” you said, staring down at your textbook. a few drops spilled on the pages, wrinkling the paper as your nails dug crescent marks into your palm. this was your normal with him, going back and forth while he fought his insecurities by taking them out on you and you didn’t know why it had to be that way. “i don’t want anyone else.”

tendo scoffed but felt his armor crack at the stress in your voice. it was high and tight, choked with barely held tears and he glanced at you from the corner of his eye. he frowned, seeing the teardrops slowly falling to the book, and half reached out towards you.

before he could say anything, you whispered, “why do you have to say things like that?”

you knew, deep down in your heart, that what you had with tendo was as far from healthy as one could imagine. he never tore you down but he always seemed to be trying to drive you away with harsh words and withheld affection-- it broke you down every time you had to pick him up.

your hands covered your face then, sobs breaking out over the sound of the tv and tendo panicked, scrambling across the couch to wrap his lanky arms around you. his heart thundered in his chest, holding you close but the words he needed to say wouldn’t fall. apologies and excuses floated around in his head as you cried into his chest, unwilling to escape though his lips were parted to say it.

the niggling voice in the back of his head prevented it, telling him over and over again it was for the best that you see him for what he was before it was too late, even if it tore him apart. you were the best thing to come into his life and he was fucking it up royally.

“‘tori,” you murmured, curling your fingers into his hoodie. the anger he was expecting was nonexistent, your voice instead filled with a tired sadness. you sounded so small, so unsure and it broke tendo’s heart that he was doing this to you.

hiding his face in the top of your head, he whispered, “yeah, baby?”

you tilted your head up, coming nose to nose with him, hands coming up to cup his cheeks. they were warm and sweaty against his clammy skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to hold your eyes for more than a moment, to see the pain he had caused swimming in eyes he loved so dearly.

“i’m here,” you whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “i’m always here. you don’t have to be afraid, ‘tori.” he shivered against you, cupping the back of your head and holding you closer. “i promise, i’m right here for you. every day and every night.”

he wanted to believe you with every fiber of his being, and tears pricked at his eyes. it wasn’t so easy, though, when he saw you bright and vibrant with others only to come home and cry into his chest because he couldn’t handle his own feelings towards you. it was a rollercoaster of highs and lows between the two of you and he loved you so much that he was willing to drive you away, but he was too selfish to let you go.

“i know, baby,” he whispered, kissing you once, twice, three times, slipping his tongue between your lips in a desperate attempt to prove to himself your words were true. “i’ll do better, i promise. just don’t leave me.”

he missed the way you smiled, small and sad and unsure as you looked up at him. “i won’t, ‘tori. there’s nowhere else i want to be.”


	7. she looks so perfect | akaashi keiji + sugawara koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simmer down, simmer down // they say we’re too young now to amount to anything else // but look around // we worked too damn hard just to give it up now // if you don’t swim you’ll drown // but don’t move, honey //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: fluff, comfort

the words of your parents swirled in your head as you walked up the steps to your new apartment. it wasn’t the most luxurious, or the prettiest, but it was _home_.

_you’re moving too fast, _____._

_wait a few years before you make a decision like this._

_we’ll be here when you need to return home._  
  
the door opened at your quiet knock, revealing sugawara’s tired face. it broke into a smile when he caught sight of you, bringing back his own parent’s well-meaning but stinging words.

_you aren’t going to make it on your own right now, koushi._

_we’re just afraid of what’s going to happen when you fail._  
  
you dropped your bags by the door to envelope him in your arms, nuzzling your face against his neck and taking in his familiar, warm scent. it had only been a few days since you had last seen him but it had felt like a part of you was missing.

he hummed, cinching his arms around your waist and humming a content noise. 

“you’re back.”

akaashi’s soft, smooth voice cut through your little reunion, and your head jerked up to look at him outlined in the light spilling out of the kitchen.   
“welcome home.”

he, perhaps out of all of you, had it the worst. his parents had the highest expectations out of all of yours and were the most vocal in their disdain. no matter what successes he had as he pursued his dreams, he was met with negativity at every turn.

_you’re never going to make it, keiji._

_you should just listen to us. we know what’s best for you._

_you can do so much_ better.

the last one hurt the worst of all because that wasn’t directed at him. it was directed at you and suga. maybe he _could_ do better by choosing a different career, but there had never been a moment where he didn’t think that the two of you were the best things to ever happen to him.

he smiled at you in suga’s arms, subtly opening his up and your grin brightened as you ran to him.

all three of you had just gotten back from visiting your parents to tell them your plans of officially moving in together and, as expected, they weren’t approving. moving too fast, not ready, not stable enough– anything they could think to change your minds.

akaashi’s income isn’t reliable enough, you and suga make too little to support him or yourselves and all the bills, you’ll take their attention from school and vice versa. each nitpicky word was like a barb under your skins, soothed only by late night whispered video calls and soft admissions of love and support until you all returned home.

“you alright?” akaashi asked, holding you close to his chest. he sounded tired and in need of being held more than you, so you tucked your arms beneath his, around his back, and dragged him backwards.

“‘m fine,” you murmured, turning him around and pushing him down to the couch. suga met you there, both of you gazing down at akaashi with fond smiles and his throat tightened up.

“wait,” he whispered, keeping you in place with a firm hand on your hip as he drank in the sight of the two of you. “don’t move just yet, i–”

if you thought the request was weird, you said nothing, just sharing a look before suga leaned in to kiss you sweetly, tongue gliding along your lower lip. it had been too many days since he’d last gotten to kiss you and, since akaashi seemed more interested in watching, he was going to take what he wanted.  
his fingers curled in your hair, smirking into the kiss when he heard akaashi’s little hitch of air as he watched.

pulling away, you looked down at him, finally climbing into his lap to straddle him while suga settled beside him, carding his fingers through akaashi’s hair.  
“this will work,” you whispered, kissing him softly once, then again and again. “we’re here for each other, right?”

suga nodded, pretty brown eyes wide and hopeful, if not a little teasing and akaashi jerked his head once, looking a little starstruck.

“right, princess. we’ll get through this together,” suga said, linking your fingers together. “now, i think we have a few missed days to make up for. come here.”


	8. lights down low ;; iwaizumi + oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on my heart where you’re restin’ your head // and you just look so beautiful // like you were an angel // can i stop the flow of time? // can i swim in your divine? // ‘cause i don’t think i’d ever leave this place //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: implied violence (just to be safe)

“i’m glad you’re finally home,” iwa whispered into your hair before pressing a kiss to the top of your head. the clock showed just 10pm, revealing you had only been home for 30 or so minutes.

molded to your back, oikawa sighed, lacing his fingers with yours on iwa’s chest. “we’ve missed you, princess.”   
humming, you squeezed his hand while snuggling closer into iwa. the only sounds in the bedroom besides their quiet professions wer the spinning ceiling fan, out of balance and mixing with the quiet hum of the airconditioner in the window. it was a direct contrast to the busy city down below, faint lights coming in through the open curtains, and you breathed out a heavy sigh.

“i missed you too,” you whispered, taking yours and oikawa’s laced fingers and dragging them up to iwa’s shoulder. “i don’t even know how long i’ve been gone.”

pressing his lips harder to the top of your head, iwa murmured into your hair, “you’re back now. that’s what matters.”

the question of where you had been remained unasked, both because they didn’t want to know and because it didn’t matter. they knew, without a doubt, you would always come home to them regardless of anything else you might be doing. they would ignore the smell of gunpowder on you when you came in the door, ignore the almost manic energy that seemed to radiate off of you until they folded you into their embrace, and just relish whatever time they had with you before you had to leave again.

they listened to your even breathing and, if they didn’t know you as well as they did, they would have thought you were asleep. but they  _ did  _ know you better, knew you like the back of their hands, better than anyone else in the world. you weren’t asleep, were refusing the call of sleep in order to bask in the presence of safe spaces before you had to leave again, whenever the call came in and dragged you away.

“i’d stay like this forever, if i could,” you confessed into the dark. 

their response was instantaneous, pushing and pulling you until they were pressed so tight against you that you felt you would melt into one. the space between you grew too warm, sweat beading on your bodies even with the air conditioner on high, but no one made a move to pull away. 

iwaizumi finally lifted his hand, resting it on your arm and stroking with his thumb as he stared up at the ceiling. shadows danced across it, wild and uncaring and free, like he wished the three of you could be. getting involved with you was a gamble they had been winning so far, but you were never fully sure, moving around constantly and iwaizumi and oikawa followed without question. 

only nights like this kept you going, knowing that when you returned to whatever apartment you were renting for the time being, you had someone  _ there. _ it was the only relief you felt, pressed between the two of them and forgetting about anything else going on.

oikawa’s lips trailed up your shoulder and neck, breath warm against your skin as he said, “us too, _____. i-- we--”

you tensed up at his stuttering, so unlike oikawa, and it was iwaizumi who picked up his slack.

“we love you,” he said, and pressed a finger to your lips when they parted. “you don’t have to say it back, but you should know. we’ll always be here, waiting for whenever you come home.”

your heart thrummed in your chest, more choking than any adrenaline could be, as you stared up into iwa’s serious face. his lips were turned down in a frown but his eyes were wide and swam with honesty. oikawa’s heart stuttered in sync with yours against your back, fingers squeezing yours so tight you could feel your bones creak, and the anxiety abated as you sighed.

“as dangerous as it is, as  _ stupid  _ as it is,” you whispered, hiding your face in iwa’s neck, “i love you too. both of you. i need you both.”   
it was a selfish thought, a selfish wish, to keep them both with you. it would get you all killed one day.

but one thing about iwaizumi and oikawa that you loved was their undying devotion and loyalty. no one had ever accused them of being  _ smart _ .

“we’re here. we’re always here,” oikawa said, kissing your neck softly again. “we need you too.”

iwa smiled, brushing his fingers down your cheek. 

“just make sure you come home to us, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not happy with this one but it is what it is


	9. collide ;; bokuto kotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we need to go a little faster // a little faster // so many miles // the city lights fade as i drive // i place my hands on your face // breathe with me //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> include: panic attacks, comfort

if there was one thing you knew about bokuto kotaro, it was that it took a lot to make him slow down. it took a lot to make him think and it took even  _ more  _ to make him panic the way he was right now.

his voice crackled through the speaker in your phone, further warping his already garbled words to the point where all you knew was that he was crying, and your stomach twisted.

“ko, baby, breathe,” you murmured, already picking up your keys. “i’ll be there in a minute. wait outside.”

it took all of five minutes for you to pull up to the curb and bokuto was already reaching for the handle, nearly breaking it off before you could get it unlocked. tears were still swimming in his bright yellow eyes, his usual vibrant glow diminished to barely a flicker as he tucked his hulking frame into your car.

“baby,” you cooed, cupping his tear drenched face in your hands. “what happened?”

his voice was thick with unshed tears, a few more spilling out and rolling over your hands as he said, “i d-don’t know. i was watching tv and i suddenly-- i c-couldn’t breathe and it felt like-- like someone was sitting on my c-chest and--”

you understood in an instant. pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, you tasted salt and smiled softly. “let’s take a drive, okay? out of the city. you’ve been so stressed lately, ko.”

he was nodding along to your words and you weren’t even sure he was hearing them as he stared into your eyes. taking his hand, you pulled away from the curb, passing through the slowly darkening city until you found a small two lane backroad and the lights disappeared in the rearview.

“i’m sorry. i must seem so stupid,” bokuto muttered, playing with your fingers in his lap. his shoulders were slumped and he sounded so small, so afraid, that you stopped the car in the middle of the road.

“look at me,” you said, even as you guided his face around to look at you. your heart clenched at the almost childish fear in his eyes and you caressed his cheeks with your thumbs. “don’t apologize for needing me. everyone goes through this, ko. sometimes we get so stressed that all we can do is cry until we feel better, and that’s okay. i’m here for you, never forget that.”

once again, he found himself lost in your eyes, your soft smile dragging him back from whatever precipice he had been standing on. the weight on his shoulders eased as he allowed you to take some of it, at least for the time being. there was no one and nothing but you in his head now, your easy acceptance of his failings lessening his fear and he leaned into your touch, kissing your palm. the words he wanted to say wouldn’t come, but you seemed to understand none-the-less, and he was grateful for that.

“we have all night, ko,” you whispered, leaning in and brushing your lips across his. “let’s get lost.”

his lips turned up against yours, the fading echoes of whatever negative thoughts lingered disappearing entirely as he nodded. “yeah, yeah, let’s get lost.”


	10. oh no ;; aizawa shouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i may be on the outside but you’re empty within // it’s getting kind of old now, i think it’s time to pack it in // don’t call it a party ‘cause it never stops // now one is too many but it’s never enough // don’t tell me you’re happy cause this isn’t love // so be careful what you wish for //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: angst

you tried. you gave it your all, you were sure of it. but aizawa didn’t make it easy.

another late night, another spent alone, waiting for a call or a text or  _ anything _ from your partner, but your phone showed nothing.

tears stung your eyes, head held in your hands as you stared blankly at the tabletop, wondering what was going wrong with the two of you. you knew where it started, after the usj incident, but why aizawa had stopped  _ talking  _ to you was still in question. one tear spilled, then another and another, until you were sobbing in the silence of the apartment.

by the time the front door clicked open, you had stopped, but you hadn’t moved. still seated at the table, you passively watched him kick off his shoes, circles under his eyes and a stiffness to his movements. his nightly rounds-- more frequent than ever before-- were leaving him tired and sore on top of his teaching duties.

“what’re you still doing up?” he asked, and where before his calm disinterest would have concerned you, you barely flinched. aizawa wasn’t stupid, he knew something was up. you could see it in the way his eyes tightened at the corners while his frown deepened.

the chair scraped across from you and it felt like he was really  _ looking  _ at you for the first time in months.

taking a moment, you regarded him. long, unkempt hair, dark circles, a frown, the scar beneath his eye-- it was the man you loved, but whoever was  _ inside  _ was no longer someone you recognized. then you sighed, folding your fingers together beneath your chin.

“i can’t do this anymore, shouta,” you said. where you thought your voice might crack, it remained strong, but soft. there was no sting in your eyes, like you might cry. you had cried yourself out during all the long, lonely nights. “whatever this is, it isn’t us anymore.”

there was a moment of silence, and you watched the way his eyes widened momentarily. he leaned forward in his chair and you didn’t expect much more. “why?”

it was telling that he didn’t react besides that. there was calm acceptance in his voice, and he leaned back once again in the chair, watching you closely. he already knew, you were sure. the apologies he had once given you no longer came, simply assuming you would forgive him for his late nights and the way he closed off. the fact that he was even asking was almost a slap in the face and you looked away.

“you know why. i don’t know when you stopped trusting me, or loving me, or whatever it is that changed, but don’t insult me by pretending this is  _ my  _ fault, shouta,” you said, the brief flare of anger ebbing away before it could leak into your words. you were tired, no more no less. tired of being alone, of being cold-shouldered, of feeling like a burden when all you wanted was to support him. 

it fell silent once again, you looking at the wall and he stared at a point just over your shoulder. you were right, it wasn’t your fault that he had closed himself off in the aftermath, refusing to allow you into the mess his mind had become. even he had a hard time explaining why he had done it but the damage was clearly done now.

the scraping of the chair startled him from his disjointed thoughts, and he watched you pick up a bag from beside your chair.

“i’m going to stay with midnight for a while, until i can figure out what i want to do,” you said, and your words gave him a tinge of hope. maybe, if he worked at it, you might be willing to forgive him. “i’ll get my things tomorrow.”

then again, maybe not.

he watched you walk out the door without looking back, leaving him in the deafening silence of his empty apartment. looking around at the collective efforts of years together, he snapped, slumping forward in his seat.

he wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore, but it was never this.


End file.
